


The Spa (Includes The Manicure and The Massage)

by angryschnauzer



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fingering, NSFW/18+, Naked massage, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Part 1 is tame drabble, Part 2 is Smut, beard rubbing, ice-cube play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An initial visit to a spa leads to a sensual manicure, so when a gift certificate is given for a 2nd visit  for a special birthday massage at her favourite salon, she experiences a very hands on approach from their two best masseuses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Manicure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PeskiPixi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeskiPixi/gifts).



The Manicure

She held the voucher and peered up at the sign on the building, making sure she had the right place. Her friends had all chipped in for her, a little something to cheer her up after she needed a bit of TLC and something to perk her up. Pushing in the door the little bell over it tinkled gently;

“Just a moment!”

A small woman appeared from the corridor of rooms that led out the back and she cleared her throat;

“Hi, i’m here for a manicure? I have a voucher?” holding up the card

“Oh yes my darling, you’re the 4 o’clock. Can i see the voucher?”

She handed it over, watching at the woman smiled;

“Oh yes, this is the deluxe package. If you take a seat i’ll get you a glass of champagne. He’s just finishing up with his last client”

He? she thought. A bit unusual for this kind of job. Her train of thought was interrupted by her drink arriving, and she sat back in the plush chair as she watched the world go by outside. The soft music in the background and the scent coming from the oil burner in the corner was finally starting to relax her, and a small amount of the tension she’d been feeling started to ebb away.

“He’s ready for you now…”

The receptionists voice brought her back to the present, and she followed the little woman along the corridor past the rows of treatment rooms, knocking on the door. A smooth voice answered from behind;

“Come”

The woman nodded to her and left her in the hall, allowing her to make her own entrance into the room. Taking a deep breath she turned the handle, pushing the door and then she saw him waiting;

“Hello Darling, you must be my 4 o’clock”

She spotted his hands and dropped her glass;

“Fuck yes”

 


	2. The Massage

The Massage

She held the voucher in her hands as she stood nervously outside the salon. The last time she’d been here she’d received the most amazing hand massage and manicure that she had literally come whilst sitting in the treatment chair, the handsome spa assistant looking at her quizzically when she’d tensed and let out a little squeak just as he’d run his powerful thumbs over the palms of her hands. It had been the most amazing experience of her life, and she’d never expected to be able to visit again; the salon was always pre-booked months in advance and the prices for the treatments were astronomical. So when she’d opened the envelope that had been left on the table for her gifts at her birthday party she had been shocked to find a gift certificate for a ‘Special Birthday Massage’.

Taking a deep breath she pushed in the doorway and the familiar little bell tinkled above her head. Letting the door close softly behind her and smiled at the receptionist;

“Good afternoon, I’m here for a massage?”

“The four o’clock booking?”

She nodded, smiling at the receptionist as she took a seat in the waiting area, flicking through a magazine until a glass of champagne was offered to her;

“It won’t be long; we’re just preparing the treatment room for you”

“Thanks”

Just as she had finished the glass and was setting it onto the side a familiar face appeared around the corner, and she couldn’t help but to stare at his hands as her mind was cast back again to her last visit. The sound of him clearing his throat brought her eyes back up to his face;

“Would you like to follow me?” he asked with a small smirk tweaking at the corner of his lips.

Following him along the corridor they passed numerous treatment rooms until they came to an ornate doorway, the mosaic tiles around the frame giving it a Turkish bath feel. He kindly held the door open for her and she stepped in, immediately transported to another world as beautiful Middle Eastern lanterns hung from the ceiling, oil burners spread the scents of sandalwood and rosemary into the air, and small candles burnt along the walls.

“Do you have the voucher please?” he asked quietly, watching as she handed it to him.

She stood, moving her weight from one foot to another as she watched him read the card;

“Your hair has grown since my last visit...” she attempted to make conversation

“Sorry...?”

“And you’ve grown your beard...” smiling at him, attempting to ease the tension in the room

He paused for a moment then as if a switch had been flicked in his mind his eyes lit up;

“Oh! Sorry, I understand what you’re getting at now...”

Just as he paused there was a knock at the door, and a very familiar head popped in around the door frame;

“Henry, she’s here for the Special Birthday Massage”

She looked from the man standing before her to the man at the doorway and her jaw dropped; they were practically identical, except the one who wore his hair slightly longer and had a beard was slightly more ginger, the one standing in the doorway just had a smattering of short stubble and his cropped hair was more blond.

“Oh hello darling” the blond of the two stepped into the room; “So nice to see you back again. I see you’ve met my brother Henry”

She stood with her jaw agape, still unable to fully process what she was seeing as Henry spoke to his brother;

“Sure Tom, no worries...”

He turned back to her and his face softened as he smiled;

“We’ll be back in a moment, if you could please strip...”

“Everything?”

“Yes; everything, so we can massage your hips un-encumbered. There’s a towel there, if you could lay face down on the massage table with the towel over your behind, we’ll be back in a moment once we’ve gotten changed”

‘We’ she thought, they’d both be attending to her? As they stepped out of the room to leave her alone she quickly stripped, pausing as she reached her panties but remembering that Henry had in face emphasised ‘everything’, so quickly stepped out of them and added them to the pile of clothing that she’d neatly folded on the chair. Climbing onto the soft leather of the massage table she wriggled until she was on her front, her face level with the gap that her face would rest in, and with her hands behind her back she draped one of the large towels over her behind just as she heard the door go. The lights in the room faded a little until it was just the candlelight that lit the room, and soft melodious music started to flow out of hidden speakers.

Through the little hole where her face rested she saw two sets of bare feet, the scrubs style spa uniform trousers just resting over the bridge of their feet. With the gentlest of touches someone pulled her hair aside from her neck and she heard the sound of oil being rubbed between palms. Holding her breath she waited for that first touch and it didn’t disappoint; four hands simultaneously working into the muscles of her shoulder blades, the brothers working in tandem and mirroring the others movements. Their long skilled fingers made their way down her arms and worked between her fingers, and she couldn’t help but to moan at the glorious pleasure of it.

As they worked their skilled digits into her aching muscles she started to feel the temperature in the room rise, at first thinking it was just her, but after a while when the beads of sweat were starting to make their way down the bridge of her nose she spoke up;

“Is it me or is it getting a bit hot in here?”

Whichever brother to her right spoke up;

“It’s a Bikram Massage; the temperature in the room is raised to body temperature to allow your muscles to fully relax. It’s why we’re dressed as we are...”

She suddenly wanted to look up and see exactly how they were dressed, but just as her shoulders were about to lift off of the table she felt their hands gently fold the towel that was covering her back and rear until it was resting just on her buttocks. Two more folds towards the centre and all it was covering was literally the crack of her butt and little else. As they continued to work in tandem their strong digits massaged away the aches and tension that had accumulated within her lower back, causing her to relax even further, her hands slipping to the edge of the table just as both men stood at her hips. A collective gasp sounded as her own fingers brushed against their scrubs; and what was now unrestrained within the thin fabric.

They all paused for a moment before the two men started again with their work, their fingers working the scented oil into the flesh of her hips, with each pass their digits slipping slightly further under the towel until they were obviously squeezing her buttocks. Instinctively her legs fell apart slightly as they worked around the lower curve of her rounded behind, and as each had one hand on her back the other hand was working its way between her legs until they both made contact at the same time.

A small gasp escaped her lips as she felt the briefest of touches against her lips, her labia already swollen with desire as fingertips rubbed against her, her essence already wetting her skin but the oils on their fingers easing their way even further. There was no use in pretending that this wasn’t happening anymore, so throwing caution to the wind she reached out both sides and was able to take a handful in each palm of hard cock through the thin cotton. As she did she felt a finger pass over her clit just as another pushed at her entrance, at which point she widened her legs on the table and let them take her.

The towel was left in place, as if covering her modesty yet as fingers and hands caressed her most intimate of places the irony was not lost on her. As she leisurely fondled a large cock in each hand both Tom and Henry teased her clit and tantalisingly massaged her inner walls, and whichever one had his fingers inside her was doing a perfect job of locating her g-spot that soon had her shuddering as a fierce orgasm shook through her body.

Letting their fingers go still, both men waited until her breathing had returned to normal before withdrawing, and she felt the towel get gently unfolded and draped over her body, covering her from thigh to shoulder.

“Just a moment, and then we’ll continue”

She wasn’t sure which of them had spoken, but as she worked what he’d said around in her mind she did wonder what else was involved in a special birthday massage. She heard the one to her left move around the room, the sound of water running briefly before his footsteps approached her again;

“Please turn over onto your back”

As she shifted they both held the towel in place for her – covering her modesty – and once she was resting on her back she saw who was standing where; Henry to her right, Tom to her left.

“Could you please lift your head a little?” Henry asked, a neatly folded towel in his hands, that he tucked underneath the back of her head as she lifted, to make her more comfortable. He smiled at her briefly before looking up to his brother, her gaze following his.

“This is a cool flannel for your face, the second part of your massage is about contrasting sensations” Tom smiled at her as he spoke, and she watched as he lifted the small wet towel over her until it was resting on her eyes and forehead, in effect blindfolding her.

The music in the background changed slightly, a new incense added to the oil burners and the room filled with a new ambience. She felt the towel being lifted until it was resting over her pubis, her cleavage exposed to the two men and she suddenly felt a lot more self aware than she had before, even when they’d been giving her pleasure. Hearing a noise she couldn’t quite place she waited in anticipation for what would be coming next, and that’s when she felt it; the touch of wet ice against her shoulder blades.

“OHMYGOD!” she squealed, her head shooting up a little until two pairs of strong hands pushed her back against the soft padding of the table, the sucking sound of something being pulled out of a mouth following;

“Relax, it’s just ice cubes”

It wasn’t the ice cubes that were the issue right now; it was the fact that the two men were holding them between their lips as they worked the frozen cubes over her body.

On her left Tom’s stubble would briefly touch her skin as he moved, on her right Henry’s beard brushed continually, and in a much softer way than she expected. Each would allow small trickles of ice cold water to run in quick rivulets down her skin, soaking into the towel beneath her. Soon the ice cubes were gone but their lips continued to rub along her skin, moving to her chest where their strong hands each cupped an ample breast before taking a nipple into their mouths. The dual sensations of having both nipples attended to at once made her back arch and she found her hands searching for something to grip onto, eventually winding her own fingers through their hair, Tom’s short curls and Henry’s longer locks both silky to the touch.

Each man allowed one hand to stray lower down her body, reaching under the towel for her thighs and she parted them without resistance. The scrap of material covering her fell to the floor and no-one made a move to retrieve it nor even acknowledge its departure, instead she crooked her knees up onto the bed and parted them further whilst yet again two skilled hands worked into her folds, seeking out her aching core as they started their sweet torture yet again.

As fingers worked at her clit and others teased her entrance she suddenly felt both men shift, releasing her nipples from their lips and she let out a little moan at the loss of contact. For a moment she was without contact from either of them, that was until she felt a strong pair of hands rest on her inner thighs as the table wobbled a little, and that first touch of a pair of lips brush against her labia. The brush of a soft beard gave it away that it was Henry that had climbed onto the table and was burying his face between her strong thighs, and just as she was wondering what Tom was up to she felt the gentle caress of his lips against hers, a fairytale moment as he kissed her, his tongue running along her lips as Henry somehow timed his own lips and tongue with Tom’s affections.

The dual combination of double tongues and double stubble was all too much, and she soon found herself hanging at the precipice again, only to crash over it as a violent orgasm swept over her body, her juices flowing over Henrys face as Tom held her tight, his lips pressing soft kisses to her neck until she came down from her orgasmic high.

For the whole time the small cloth covering her eyes hadn’t budged, still draped over her face but now the cotton was warm to touch, her body heat having permeated into it. She felt the table shift as Henry dismounted, then the soft touch of a fresh dry towel being draped over her body. She could hear the shuffling of bare feet on the floor and the music changed again, this time a slightly more upbeat, and a small beep in the background was the telltale sound of the air conditioning coming on, the temperature in the room starting to drop down to something a little more comfortable.

She felt a pair of hands rest against her shoulders, warm breath against her face Henry spoke, his beard brushing against her skin;

“Rest for as long as you like, there’s a glass of water on the side for you, and the shower is set up should you wish to use it”

A second pair of hands rested on her other side;

“Take as long as you need”

She heard the door open and the close quietly, the room feeling empty now that they had both left her to relax and recover. Pulling the cloth off of her face she sat up on the massage table, her head swimming from the sudden rush. On wobbly legs she made her way to the side of the room and gulped down the water, looking around the room until her eyes fell back to the table, a smile passing over her lips; well, it was definitely a _special_ massage she thought to herself.

After showering and redressing, she held her heels in her hand as she made her way back to reception, unsure she would be able to walk in her stilettos just yet, her legs were still a little wobbly from the two earth shattering orgasms she’d had in the last hour.

Stood behind the reception desk were both Henry and Tom, now dressed in their Spa tunics, their smiles greeting her as she approached;

“Feeling ok?” Tom smirked

“Yes, thank you”

“So what else does the birthday girl have planned?” Henry smiled at her as he leant against the desk, resting one hip on it as he crossed his arms and she saw his biceps bulge against the fabric of his tunic.

“Oh not much, just meeting with a few girlfriends at the Braai Bar and Grill on Sugarloaf Street for a few cocktails...” she watched their reactions as she spoke; “Feel free to join us, we’ll be there from 7 O’clock...”

The two brothers exchanged glances before smiling back at her;

“Count us in”

“We wouldn’t miss it”

Their smiles said it all, she would be seeing these two again.

 


End file.
